Eureka: following my heart
by nilescclover
Summary: Everyone knows that a Character death almost happened in Eureka (4-9) but could the same be said for in Warehouse 13? Fargo follows what his heart is telling him, he goes after his one true love Claudia.


Spoilers: yes, and I only say that because some countries may not have seen Eureka season 4 or Warehouse 13 season 2.  
but for those who have seen both these seasons or for those who don't really care one way or anonther then enjoy the story  
I have written for you.

Warning: Everyone knows that a Char death almost happened in Eureka (4-9) but could the same be said for in  
Warehouse 13?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters, just borrowed them. Fargo told me in a dream that he wanted to do  
another cross over, that's how this story got started. so here it is.

Into:

The beging of this story takes place almost at the end of Eureka (season 4-5) where Fargo is watching Claudia get  
on the elevator and walks out of his life. I'm not saying anymore there.  
Time passes on, events happen. That's when we come to Eureka (season 4-9) when Dr. Grant reveres time to "save the day,"  
with the help of Carter of course. Not only did this time reversal effect Eureka but also altered the lives of the  
agents in Warehouse 13, that was because Claudia and Fargo lives intertwind. (Wh 13 season 2-5).

**Following my heart  
****Chapter 1:**

Fargo watched the elevators close. He sighed. Why was this happening to him. He had to repsect her decision even though he hated it. She was leaving him as fast as she walked into his life a week ago. He couldn't believe it but maybe it was for the better. Their lives were to different, to complicated. He still felt the pain in his heart, he knew that that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. He was in love with the redhead or so his heart told him. I have to get over her. How come I never win the girl? He closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

How does one ever get over "the one". His heart believed that he had found "the one" and she was walking out of his life and there was nothing he could do about it or was there. Artie would never allow it anyway. He dosen't even know me though. Fargo made his way down the hall. To him a long, long lonely hallway to his lab. The tech nerds never get the girl, he thought as he enter the large white walled office with his head low. If I get back to work I can get my mind streight. But before he could sit down his door flew open with a bang. Sheiff Cater came busting through.

"I need you help Fargo," he started out with. Cater stopped when he saw that Fargo was busy staring down at something on his desk. "Fargo we have an emergacy." he shouted.

"What?" Carter shook his head.

"I need you to tell me something." Fargo glanced up and finally saw he standing there staring at him. He slid the device into his pocket.

"What can I do for you, Sheiff?" He showed Fargo the results of the lab down stairs.

"I need to know what this tingy does." Jack always called things he didn't know, "thingies".

It got on to Fargo's nerves but he had to deal with it, day in and day out. As Fargo was trying to explain it to the commoner, Jack he was thinking about something totally different. Jack could tell that Fargo had other things on his mind but he kept that to himself. Fargo looks bored. That girl did a number on him. I should know Tess...He didn't want to talk about her.

Claudia wouldn't have to ask all these stupid questions, Fargo thought shaking the thought. Here she is again creeping into my life. How am I ever going to get her out of my life, I thinking to much of her. He sighed.

"Now do you understand how it works?"

"Why did you just say that this," he pointed to the paper. "Goes around and picks up data that is transfored to this number here." Fargo laughed. Just like Carter to say something like that.

"Yes, that is true." Carter left as fast as he did coming in.

"Thanks, have to go." As soon as the door closed, the little device in his pocket started to beep. He reached for it.

Now I can get back to real work. Sorry Claudia I had to know where the warehouse was located. I just wanted to know, just in case I wanted to drive by. What took you so long to start moving?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cladia had been sitting in her car decideing on actually leaving or not. Tears dripped from her eyes. I shouldn't have feelings for this guy but...she sniffed...but I do. I...think I'm falling in love with him. A real techy I can relate to. She started feeling the tears coming again. Why can't I hold on to any great guy. She blew her nose in a hankie. She looked down at it. DF was inneaicals on it. I must have...A tear slid down her cheek. She quickly placed it in her pocket. Out of sight out of mind. she reminded herself. I guess...she shighed. I guess that I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life alone. After crying her eyes out again and not seeing Fargo coming after her, she decided that it was time to move on. She starts the ingen and pulls out of the parking lot. I'll miss you Fargenator. She smiled at that. I'll remember you always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fargo continued to watch the red dot move across the screen. I just had to know, just in case something, hopefully not, but just in case something happens. I can't and I won't forget you. He sat back in his chair, placed his hands behind his head and propped his feet up.

TBC...


End file.
